


Day 17: Secret Admirer

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Day 17, Deal, Fluff, Multi, Other, Secret Admirer, day 17: secret admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey conspire to get Harry potter a musical valentine





	Day 17: Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me, finally posting these drabble-esque challenges I wrote last year. It's kinda fitting that this one goes up today, though. I think I have some maths homework from school 5 years ago I can turn in too
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Colin. "You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"Oh, come on!" Colin whined, holding out the piece of parchment he'd scribbled lyrics onto. "We both have a crush on him, but he knows about you, and I do t have the courage to tell him my feelings. This way it's a joint effort. I wrote Harry's valentine and can be happy I did _something_ , and you get to take credit."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY COURAGE EITHER!" Ginny yelped. "Why do I have to do it?!" 

"What a pair of Gryffindors we are," Colin snorted. "At least read them and think about it?" He waved the parchment again. Ginny eyed it, clearly straining to hold back her curiosities. In the end, her interest won out and Ginny took the paper and scanned over it quickly. 

"That's. . . That's actually good! A little cheesy, but Harry's not too serious. He might appreciate it."

"Thank me later," Colin said as the bell signaling class sounds deep within the school. "I want to remain a secret admirer. Now deliver that to one if Lockhart's Dwarves before the end of the day."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
